Dangling Daze
by TheMadPuppy
Summary: Sampling the Joker’s power was to become addicted to it—and she was already mad for the guy. [Joker X Harley], OneShot


**Title** : Dangling Daze  
**Author**: TheMadPuppy  
**E-mail**: themadpuppy85 AT yahoo DOT ca  
**Permission to archive**: Yes, just tell me!  
**Category**: Romance  
**Genre**: Hetero  
**Rating**: PG-13, or T  
**Summary**: Sampling the Joker's power was to become addicted to it—and she was already mad for the guy. Joker X Harley, One-Shot  
**Keywords**: Joker, Harley Quinn, Arkham, Cafeteria, Power Display  
**Spoilers**: None really. After Mad Love and their many adventures.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Batman nor make money out of this. It's only for my pleasure and yours. .

**Author Notes**: The story shows more than it tells—it's built for this. Keep guessing, fill the blanks, imagine the missing pieces and draw your own conclusions.

* * *

**DANGLING DAZE**

Once in a while it happens—it never fails to do so. A stupid intern fresh from school, a new wing to build, and suddenly the Joker walks out the security line and eats lunch with the amateurs. I have to elbow my way forward as the crowd fights to back away, terrified by a man forced to drink his soup with a straw, shackled like a dog and flanked by two guards.

And that, my sweet, _is _power. It radiates from his core, submerging the audience and burning my thighs as I slip on his lap. The guards don't stop me; they know it's no use. And unlike the majority, I have Mr. J's favour.

Do you fully realize what this means?

The crowd doesn't, and gasps silently as I press my cherry lips on his chapped smile; they're all persuaded he's going to tear away my tongue with his teeth. So many rumours strengthen my man; so much power shines through his eyes. Today he's wicked, and I'm ready to play my part.

"Harley. How you've been doin'?"

The caressing words roll like fatalistic dice in the tense atmosphere of the room; they begin to understand. I'm no blonde bimbo, I'm no poor soul you can laugh at; I'm dangling on the Joker's sleeve, and that ought to makes you afraid. Very, _very_ afraid.

I wriggle and rub a little more for the effect, revelling in the choked screams behind and the widening grin of my love ahead. Watch closely, folks; this is a trick no other girl can pull. I'm not labelled "Joker's wench" for nothing; I earned my right. If you could see the world as I do on his arm, you'd know it's worth every sacrifice.

"Bad."

A childish, pouting tone; I blink away false tears as I hide my face in his neck. There's one singular individual who has to have the heebie jeebies by now, one sorry ass that should have known better than to anger me: because I'm more than able to defend myself, but unlike the majority I don't do it.

"Ahh, baby, tell Daddy who's been mean to you…?"

I just tell Mr. J instead.

Ah, _now_ you understand. Too late.

* * *

-x-x-x-

**Dangling Daze-End**.

**End notes**

The fic was inspired by two things: Batman Villains Secret Files and Origin #1 (the "Scream if you love me" comics by Alan Grant) and the following dialogue I had with Thyme:

"Me: Like, she not only confuses what is real power, but where it lies. Seducing a powerful guy means that temporarily the power is yours. But it isn't in you, it's in the guy. So she's not attracted to the Joker for the power she can have on or through him, but rather by the power he can offer her.

Thyme: I can really see the idea of Harley wanting to sample that becoming more and more tempting to her – being empowered on his arm, rather than powerful and/or threatening in her own right. I agree on where Harley's focus is too: her focus isn't on her gaining power through him, but him bestowing power on her. She isn't taking, he's giving. It totally ties in with her dependence and need."

And even though I agree we never saw Harley doing this and that she usually stands up for herself in terms of defence, I couldn't resist the idea. "Say Puddin', some guy is bullying me in Arkham. No guy can do that but you, right?" She becomes a living display of his power, from creation to application, from seduction to destruction, and that is creeping _neat_. ;)


End file.
